


Making Room for Two

by lanagotconed20



Series: Road Trip [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanagotconed20/pseuds/lanagotconed20
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Road Trip [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136540
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129





	Making Room for Two

It had been a few weeks since Asami had moved in with her, and Korra noticed something that she knew Asami would never mention. 

She could really use a home office space. 

Korra had seen her home office in her apartment in San Francisco, and she knew she couldn’t provide Asami with anything _that_ fancy - but she knew she could do _something_ for her. After all, all Korra really had was a small, drop-leaf table that sat two, and she was learning that Asami loved to spread all her materials out. 

She wanted to give Asami the world. She figured turning her extra room into an office might be a good start in showing her that. 

One day when Korra didn’t have her usual number of clients scheduled to counsel, she took the afternoon off and went to a local furniture store. She knew if she even mentioned wanting to set up an office for Asami, she would have fronted the cost on everything. Korra didn’t want that. Day by day, situation by situation, Korra was slowly showing Asami that her money meant nothing to her, but she meant _everything_ to her. She figured Asami would catch on soon enough, amidst all her protests. 

Finding a desk in a nice, red cherry wood finish that would reasonably fit the space, Korra scheduled a delivery for the next day. She knew Asami would be working late, so the timing was perfect. 

When she got back home, she took inventory of her spare room. It was a decent size and had 4 large windows, and since Korra didn’t keep too much clutter, it wouldn’t be difficult at all to move stuff around. A couple of storage boxes to the attic, her guitar to a closet, random stacks of books back to where they belong on shelves, Christmas decorations to under the guest bed, and the room would be mostly empty. 

The paint color, however, needed altering. A drab tan color that had been there since she moved in plastered the walls, but she’d just never taken the time to paint it. Hopping back in her jeep, she set off to the hardware store. She knew she would have time to get started today, and if she kept the door closed to hide what she was doing, she doubted Asami would even question it. 

She picked out a soft, rosy pink. Really, as she was looking at the paint samples, she realized she was subconsciously trying to match the color of Asami’s blush when Korra complimented her, but without her reference she just settled on one she thought Asami would like. Red was her favorite, but not conducive for a workspace. Pink was at least within the same color spectrum. 

The next day, Korra had the room painted and ready for when the desk was delivered. She called that morning and asked to add on a comfy office chair to the order, wanting to have everything ready for when Asami got home that evening. 

After the desk and chair were set in place, she realized that the room needed a little something more. Looking through her house - since she had no shortage of decor - she picked out things she thought Asami would love best. A few flower arrangements, a small bookshelf, a lamp with a lace lampshade, and a picture of a sun setting over a mountain range. She wanted to leave enough space for Asami to make it her own, but it was a start. 

Korra could hardly contain herself when Asami walked in the door from work, but she tried to play it cool. 

“Hey, sweetie.” As always, she made a beeline for Korra. Wrapping her up in a big hug and smothering her with a kiss, she stepped out of her heels and got more on Korra’s level. “How was your day?” 

“Pretty good. Always better when you come home, though.” Korra grabbed her bag with one hand and Asami’s hand with the other. “I have something for you.” 

Asami looked skeptical, clearly catching the mischievous glint in Korra’s eyes. “Oh? You know you don’t ever have to get me things, Korra.” She put up a fight, but Korra knew she really liked it - especially her more thoughtful gestures. 

“Close your eyes and follow me.” Korra steered her to the doorway of her new office. “Okay, open.” 

Asami looked around, then back at Korra, then back at the desk. Her hand slowly moved to her mouth. “Korra… did you… is this for me?” 

Korra wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her close. “You’ve far outgrown my small little table. You need room to spread out, you know? And this is your home now too. I wish I would have thought of it sooner, I don’t know why I didn’t.” 

Asami’s face was unreadable. Sometimes her guard snuck back up on her, and Korra was beginning to notice it most when she did things for her, to show her how much she cared. Even though Asami was always waiting for a catch, for the other shoe to drop, Korra was determined to show her that it would never happen. 

Tears began forming in Asami’s eyes. Korra pulled her in close, rubbing the back of her hair as Asami nuzzled into her shoulder. “Hey… you okay? I mean if you don’t like it that’s cool. I think it’s a good use of the space anyway, better than the catch all room it was, and -“ 

Asami silenced her with a kiss. It was quickly becoming Korra’s absolute favorite way to be told to just shut up already. 

When she pulled away, Asami sighed, eyes never leaving hers. “I just can’t believe you sometimes.” Her hands worked their way up to hold Korra’s face. “You’re not letting me pay for this, are you?” 

_“_ As _if_.” Korra picked Asami up off the floor by wrapping her arms around her thighs. “One of these days you’ll learn that money is nothing, but you my dear, are everything.” 

Asami looked down at her, shaking her head as she smiled widely. “Maybe one of these days, yeah.” 

When Korra didn’t set her down, Asami began to squirm. 

“Not so fast! You’ve got to test the chair’s spin-ability. I’ve been dying to _all day,”_ Korra said as she plopped Asami down in the chair. “But I figured you should get the honor of the first spin.”

Asami looked up at her playfully. “Bet I can spin more times in a minute than you.” 

  
Korra leaned down, getting eye level with her girlfriend. “Oh, you’re _so_ on.”


End file.
